Amantes en el consejo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Dentro del consejo estudiantil de Nanamori hay dos ciertas chicas que, aunque ninguna otra de las chicas lo sepa, tienen fuertes sentimientos entre sí y una relación amorosa a escondidas del modo que mejor saben. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** En vista que he retornado de la tumba (porque de verdad me siento así, que acabo de volver de entre los muertos), finalmente puedo hacer los trabajos que una vez me propuse hacer, y el primero será este, sin duda :D

 **Amantes en el consejo**

Una línea de sangre se escurría de la nariz de Chitose luego de enésima fantasía del día sobre Ayano haciendo algo sugerente con Kyouko, a lo que su amiga le ayuda a limpiarse para que no embarrase las hojas en las que rellenaban su interminable lista de formularios.

─ Mo~, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Chitose? Estás a cada rato sufriendo este tipo de hemorragias. Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen y digan si te está pasando algo.

─ No te preocupes, yo estoy perfectamente, Ayano-chan─ sonríe Chitose luego de que Ayano la terminase de limpiar.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban Himawari y Sakurako, ambas en sus respectivos deberes, pero desde luego Sakurako, al no tener tanta paciencia y entereza mental como las demás, se aburría y distraía fácilmente, pero lo que ni Himawari ni Chitose sabían era que ese día, como en algunos otros, la causa de las constantes distracciones de Sakukaro era casi siempre cierta chica de cabello morado, y esta a su vez le devolvía la mirada, se sonreían brevemente y volvían a lo suyo.

Hacía poco que se habían empezado a mostrar ese cariño especial que sentían una por la otra. No era un cariño ordinario de amigas, aunque así pretendían mostrarlo a las demás siempre que estaban a punto de ser descubiertas, la verdad es que ambas habían despertado fuertes sentimientos desde hace un tiempo.

¿Cómo dos chicas, miembros del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria Nanamori, llegaron a enamorarse mutuamente, sin que nadie más advirtiera aquello? Fue posiblemente un accidente, o quizás ese instante había estado predestinado para ambas. Independientemente de lo que ocurrió, ambas acabaron dándose cuenta de la razón de ese sentimiento y de la reciprocidad del mismo. Ayano se había enamorado de Sakurako y viceversa, y lo demás eran detalles accesorios.

─ Himawari, haz mi trabajo, que ya no puedo más─ se queja Sakurako con su acostumbrada actitud infantil.

─ No seas tan vaga, haz tus trabajos por ti misma─ regaña Himawari.

─ Lo que pasa es que te pesan demasiado las tetas, y por eso es que actúas de esa manera, baka.

─ Vaya, pero qué madura estás siendo.

Sakurako simplemente hace un puchero y extiende con pereza los brazos, a lo que Himawari suspira con fastidio antes de continuar con su propia labor. Chitose y Ayano sonríen divertidas por esa escena, y sobre todo Ayano reflejaba dulzura y cariño con su mirada.

─ Dame unos cuantos papeles, Ohmuro-san. Yo te ayudaré─ se ofrece la vicepresidenta, y Sakurako acepta muy gustosa.

Chitose veía aquella como una muestra normal de cariño y comprensión hacia una kohai, y Himawari pensaba que Ayano cometía un error al consentir la flojera de Sakurako, y en buena medida ambas tenían razón, pero sólo Sakurako y Ayano comprendían la verdad que detrás de ello se ocultaba. Ayano y Sakuako escondían sus manos bajo las hojas para que así sus dedos hicieran un breve contacto, mismo al cual se habían hecho un poco adictas, y nuevamente la mayor de ambas fue afortunada de que Chitose no viese el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas al sentir la pequeña y cálida mano de la otra. Sakurako se dirige al refrigerador para tomar el tan preciado pudín de su senpai, y desde luego empieza a comer gustosa. Ayano al principio parece no darse cuenta, a diferencia de Himawari y Chitose que sí se percataron desde un principio de su supuesta fechoría, pero no pasaría a mayores el asunto, y la misma Sakurako tenía algo en mente para compensar la forma tan gentil en que la trataba su querida senpai.

 **Después de clases**

Afortunadamente para las chicas del consejo estudiantil, el final de la jornada había venido acompañado por el hecho de que no tendrían que hacer mayor papeleo, así que pudieron irse directamente a sus casas, o eso hicieron Himawari y Chitose por su propia cuenta. Ayano y Sakurako se quedaron atrás, cada cual inventando alguna excusa para no acompañar a su respectiva compañera, y entonces coincidieron en la puerta de la secundaria. Sakurako tenía un nuevo envase de pudín más grande que el que comió en el salón del consejo, y el cual no había abierto todavía, a fin de compensar el superficial abuso cometido contra su senpai. Ayano sale un poco después y ve a Sakurako esperando en la puerta, y ambas se saludan con una sonrisa tan dulce que correctamente se podría señalar como acaramelada. Sakuako ofrece el pudín que recién había comprado, y Ayano lo recibe muy feliz.

─ Gracias, Ohmuro-san, no te hubieras molestado…

─ No es nada, Sugiura-senpai. Después de todo lo que haces por mí, tengo que hacerlo. Qué amante o kohai sería yo si no tuviera ningún detalle contigo.

Ayano, muy sonrojada como estaba, destapa el envase y da la primera probada del pudín que su amada de ofrecía. Estaba realmente delicioso, y no solo por el pudín en sí, sino por el sentimiento con que Sakurako se lo había dado. Estaba un poco frío, pero a la vez llenaba de calidez el corazón de la tsundere. Ese gesto, tan pequeño y fácil de pasar desapercibido, para la tsundere mayor era de lo más hermoso que podía haber. Su sueño verdadero no era Kyouko, por más que Chitose estuviera plenamente convencida de ello. Su sueño era esa chica tan adorable e infantil que estaba a su lado.

─ ¿Quieres un poco, Ohmuro-san?

─ ¿En serio quieres darme?

─ Sí. No hay manera de que te deje por fuera después que tomaste la molestia de comprármelo. Además estamos solas. No hay nadie que nos pueda molestar─ esto último lo dice con un sonrojo bastante pronunciado.

Sakurako sonríe suavemente. Sabía perfectamente de qué manera Ayano le daría ese poquito de pudín. Ayano toma la cuchara y toma un bocado para luego llevarlo a su boca, y entonces acerca su rostro para darle un beso a Sakurako, la cual acepta acoplando sus labios con los de esta. El sabor del pudín sirvió para condimentar el sabor de los labios y las lenguas. Ambas chicas se sentían embriagadas por esa sensación que llenaba hasta el último de sus nervios, aunque Ayano estaba lo bastante alerta como para impedir que el pudín se le cayera por accidente. El beso fue bastante corto, pero instantes así bien valían la pena vivirlas luego de todo un día de estudios y trabajo.

─ ¿Quieres caminar conmigo un rato, senpai?

─ Sí. Ya se está haciendo tarde, y además no quiero que te pierdas camino a casa.

─ Mo~, eres muy mala, Sugiura-senpai─ Ayano casi ríe por la protesta de Sakurako.

─ Vamos, tranquila, que sólo es una pequeña broma.

Sakurako se sentía mucho mejor con aquella excusa de su novia secreta, pero igual mantuvo un adorable puchero. Ambas se toman de la mano y van juntas a casa de Sakurako. Aún no les decían nada sobre su relación a las demás chicas, y por el momento preferían que ese romance se mantuviera en secreto. Esa relación envuelta en un velo resultaba exquisitamente morbosa y bonita, tanto que ni una ni otra querrían que fuese descubierta aún, era como un poema clásico sobre amores prohibidos que ambas chicas estuvieran protagonizando. Así eran ellas en el fondo, una faceta que no mostraban a nadie más. Dos tsunderes que se amaban y se apreciaban mutuamente, sobre todo cuando nadie las veía.

 **Fin**

El primer OS que subo desde la tragedia que sufrió mi PC que me obligó a permanecer en el exilio durante más de un mes. Me alegra muchísimo volver, y todavía me falta el OS AyaChina que me había propuesto también hacer, y ya pronto lo termino ¡Celebren hermanos!

Hasta otra


End file.
